


關於''自投羅網''ˇ的一些背景&人設

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7





	關於''自投羅網''ˇ的一些背景&人設

''搬''來G市或出生在這邊的人都會因空氣中的某種成分而改變基因 也就是會轉為Alpha Beta或Omega

(特別講一下''搬''來G市的 即使是與出生在這裡的人同齡 發情期也會比較早來)

每個人在分化的前一天都會產生自己的守護獸 守護獸顧名思義就是守護自己的寵物 除非是Omega 其守護獸是十分脆弱的 因此不但無法保護主人 更會透露自己主人的位置給Alpha的守護獸知道(尤其是發情期來的時候會更脆弱)

林在范:林氏企業的繼承人 為了被測試是否有經營公司的能力而被爸爸派來經營一家宿舍 與段氏集團的繼承人段宜恩是多年好友

段宜恩:段氏集團的繼承人 因與林在范是多年好友 而在他經營宿舍的一開始便決定要搬來這裡 無心插手段氏集團

王嘉爾:家庭環境並不富裕 個性開朗 笑起來十分討喜 大一生 與朴珍榮同班

朴珍榮:在某種緣分下認識了段宜恩及林在范 因而搬進宿舍 大一生 與王嘉爾同班 GOT校草

崔榮宰:BamBam及金有謙的同班同學 三人關係很好 為了離學校更近一些 因此決定一起搬進同間宿舍

BamBam:崔榮宰及金有謙的同班同學 與金有謙更是死黨

金有謙:BamBam及崔榮宰的同班同學 與BamBam是死黨


End file.
